Fool For You
by Calista Hyuga
Summary: Hashirama Senju is the student body president at North Konoha High School. He's got good looks, good grades and yet something is missing. Can the shy yet stubborn Madara Uchiha be the one to change that? Meanwhile Tobirama, Hashirama's younger brother, is the school's top athlete who's teammates harass his secret crush, the openly gay cheerleader Izuna Uchiha. AU Drabblish
1. Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Fool For You"

1. Help

Tobirama walked out of the locker room shower, a towel in his snow white hair, the other wrapped loosely around his waist. He sauntered over to his locker and began pulling a fresh change of clothes from his bag running through the details of a very successful football practice. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Izuna Uchiha sitting alone on a bench on the other side of the locker room, running a comb through his long raven locks.

Izuna was the first and only male cheerleader at North Konoha High School. Tobirama, being the school's top athlete, was on every sports team and would see Izuna at sports events and pep rallys though they usually just exchanged greetings. After seeing him often he came to an interesting conclusion: Izuna was a very pretty boy.

_'That doesn't make me gay'_ Tobirama thought as he rolled on some deodorant. But Izuna was gay, not only gay but openly gay. And he often got a lot of hate from students, especially Tobirama's teammates.

"Oi lookie what we got here! Konoha's lil princess."

Tobirama's eyes grew wide as he turned to see his teammates gathered around the boy with rather meanacing looks on their faces. One of them, Damasu Sarutobi, grabbed Izuna's fire red pom poms and waved them around ungracefully.

"Look at me, I'm a cheer faggot."

Izuna just stared at the fool trying his hardest to show no emotion behind his onyx eyes. He was no stranger to locker room teasing, though he certainly would never get used to it.

"Show us your moves Izuna" the Sarutobi requested flailing the fiery poms once again. Izuna merely stared off into the distance in front of him, dangerously close to making eye contact with the distantly observing Senju.

"Gonna be a lil bitch, huh?"

Pain raced across Izuna's face as the brute's fist made contact. The punch had caught him off guard and he flew sideways slamming his head into some lockers in the process. Izuna stared downward clenching his head and curling up into a defensive ball.

"You should know better than to disrespect me faggot. Now you need to learn a lesson."

"That's enough Damasu."

Tobirama walked over and stared at his teammate, his ruby eyes flaming with anger. He clenched his hand into a fist and shook it towards the Sarutobi.

"Tobirama don't be mad we were just playing."

The Senju growled at this response and punched the grey locker to his right.

"If I catch you doing this again, I'll make sure you won't be playing anything for the rest of the year."

"Hmm whatever, he's not even worth it." Damasu frowned and turned to his victim. "Goodbye, princess." He gave a mocking wave and stormed out of the locker room with the rest of the football team in tow.

"Izuna..."

Tobirama turned his attention to the crumpled heap that was the Uchiha. As he kneeled down he was met with stunning wide onyx orbs. They were streaming with tears that mixed with the blood trickling from his forehead and slipped down his already bruised cheeks.

"Izuna..." he whispered as he gently wiped away the mess with the towel from his hair. Despite how gentle Tobirama was, the Uchiha cringed when his bruise was brushed and his cut was wiped.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you."

It was all he could manage to say, yet it was all Izuna needed to hear.

* * *

"Hashi!"

The red-haired Mito Uzumaki weaved her way around some tables to make her way over.

"Oh hello Mito."

Hashirama waved and smiled politely before pouring some hazelnut creamer into his freshly brewed coffee. Thank Kami the school approved his idea of putting a coffee brewer in the library. How is one supposed to sit through 8 hours of school, then 3 hours of meetings right afterward without a little caffeine jolt. Being student body president of North Konoha High was both physically and mentally exhausting for the Senju.

"So I took the liberty of organizing the photos taken at Homecoming and giving them to the Journalism students who are working on this month's edition of the print." Mito, Hashirama's closest friend and vice-president, took the liberty of pouring a cup for herself. "I also managed to get the social events committee together yesterday to start planning the Semi-Formal."

Hashirama nodded, only slightly surprised by Mito's productivity. "That's great" he mumbled, sipping his coffee. "I already talked to Tobirama about the football team's car wash fundraiser. It'll be next Saturday from 10 am to 2 pm when the cheerleaders will take over until 6."

"Okay sounds good. I gotta go, I have a meeting with my counselor in 10." Mito chugged the rest of her coffee, gently tossing the empty cup in the trash. "Maybe, if you're not busy of course, we could hang out some time." A light blush crept upon her fair cheeks as she gazed into the soft brown eyes of her long-time friend and crush.

"Hmm yeah, that sounds good." Hashirama also tossed his now empty cup, pulling the ginger girl in a friendly embrace which she easily accepted.

"I'll see you soon, Hashi." With that and a little smile she turned on her heel and trotted out of the library.

Hashirama let out a deep sigh when she was out of sight. Mito was a wonderful friend and co-worker, but she was just so... forward. The Senju had known about her little crush on him. He was intelligent and perceptive as well as handsome which had become both a blessing and a curse. There were plenty of pretty girls at North Konoha High who were interested in being with him, Hashirama just never wanted to be with them. He only saw those girls as pretty, never "hot" or "sexy". In fact he had never met anyone who made him feel that way.

"Ngh goddammit!"

Hashirama looked up and saw a boy that he recognized as Madara Uchiha jumping up trying to reach a book. He chuckled to himself and put his stuff down.

"You need some help?"

Madara looked over to see none other than Hashirama Senju walking over to him with a big smile on his face. _'Lord Kami have mercy'_ the Uchiha thought to himself as the Senju finally made his way over.

"Which book were you trying to reach?"

Madara pouted and pointed upwards at an old-looking thin book with faded gold print on the spine. Hashirama being the taller one reached up and grabbed the book.

"What is this?" The Senju was rather intrigued. He opened the book to the center and saw lines and what he knew to be music notes. He couldn't read them of course, but knew it was music. Madara snatched the book away, making sure not to damage it in the process.

"It's a collection of classical pieces for piccolo."

Hashirama couldn't help but smile at how adorably stubborn the Uchiha was being. Madara frowned at this smile.

"Piccolo huh? Isn't that like a tiny flute?"

He could've killed the Senju for his ignorance right then and there but decided to save himself the trouble and walked away instead.

"You're just gonna leave me hanging?"

"What else does this look like?"

**I'd like to thank everyone for the favs and reviews so far! I wasn't expecting this story to pick up a fan base so fast. This fic is based off an AU I posted on Tumblr which was pretty popular so I wrote some drabbles and here it is. There will be more, however I can't say when I'll post them since I've been busy with college and stuff. Also, the rating is T right now but may change to M sometime in the near future. Huehuehue... Again thank you guys and I'm glad you're enjoying it. [:**


	2. Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Fool For You"

2. Game

"Izuna, do you really have to wear that?"

Madara lurked in the doorway arms folded with a frown on his face.

"Mada I have to, it's my uniform."

The elder Uchiha made his way over and plopped himself onto the bed, staring at his baby brother's flaming tracksuit while chuckling.

"I meant the bow."

Izuna turned to face the mirror and adjusted the silver sequin bow clipped into the base of his high ponytail.

"Well no I don't have to, but I like it." He gave his big bro a sweet smile and wiggled his hips a little. "I have to look cute tonight."

Madara facepalmed to hide the smile creeping on his lips. "Who do you have to look cute for?"

Izuna adjusted his bow one final time before a whiz of hairspray.

"I never said I wanted to look cute for someone. Maybe I just want to be cute in general."

"Izuna you're wearing makeup. Clearly you're trying to look nice for someone."

The feminine Uchiha scowled and poked his elder brother straight in the forehead. "You're just jealous that I get to wear this cool outift and cheer on cute boys while you annoy people with your dumb marching band stuff."

Madara had half a mind to punch Izuna in his pretty face for that remark, but decided to leave him unscathed. He was trying really hard to look good after all.

"Whatever. If you think those evil jocks are cute then go for it. I'll just stick to being a geek."

Madara got up and straightened Izuna's flamboyant bow before heading off to his bedroom to prepare for the night.

* * *

"Yo Hash, you ready yet?"

Tobirama sat atop the kitchen counter while his older brother packed his bag. Hashirama was in charge of photography for tonight's football game and carefully packed his brand new DSLR camera in his messenger bag.

"You know Tobi, you could be a little more patient. And by the way, what's with all the cologne? You're playing a football game, not going on a date."

The fair-skinned Senju blushed and hopped off the counter angrily. "Shut up" he mumbled, wondering to himself why he did put on so much cologne.

"Why you blushing? Oh I know, you have a crush on one of those cheeleader girls."

Hashirama smiled teasingly at his younger brother, struggling to get the flap of his bag over the bulky contents.

"Erm, sorta." What Hashirama said was half true, although Izuna was not particularly female. _'But I don't like him, he's just attractive.'_ The Senju spaced out in his thoughts, gently brushing the surface of questioning his sexuality. He'd never thought he'd be in such a position and wanted desperately to snap out of it.

"You ready to go now?" Hashirama finally laced up his converse, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah" Tobirama grunted, grabbing his cleats.

* * *

"AAAAAAND TOUCHDOWN KONOHA!"

"We got you beat! Oh yeah, we got you beat!" The cheerleaders had begun their touchdown cheer, Izuna making sure to look extra sexy when Tobirama looked in his direction.

"Alrighty guys, put up 'The Final Countdown'. When the cheerleaders are done their bullshit we're gonna play. Then after the teams exchange handshakes and start to walk out I want the drumline to play the cadence. Pit, just sit there and look pretty."

Madara went from section to section of the marching band explaining the end of game procedure. It was his duty as assistant drum major after all.

"Well you sure know how boss people around."

Madara turned to see that damned Senju kid leaning against the metal rail of the stands with a playful smirk on his face. The stadium lighting cast an artificial glow on his tan skin. The Uchiha couldn't help but scowl at his attractiveness.

"I-I'm not bossing them around. It's my duty to give them instructions."

"You do it well. Maybe you could join Mito and be co-president of NKH next year."

Hashirama chuckled, the light shimmering in his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Tch. Why would I do that?"

Madara grew tired of the prodding Senju and made his way down to the piccolo section. He found "The Final Countdown" in his flip folder and pulled the dainty instrument to his lips, making sure to do his best to ignore Hashirama's presence. The Senju just smiled and pulled out his camera making sure to get plenty of candids of Madara in his adorable marching band uniform.

* * *

Tobirama sighed heavily as he removed the bulky pads that were straining his shoulders. It was a rough game, though he managed to pull off the victory touchdown.

"Yeah Tobi, good game brah."

Damasu and the rest of the pack had showered quickly (if you can call a quick rinse a shower) and were heading off to get pizza. He and the others had been pretty good since the assault on Izuna four days ago and had since then resorted to whispering amongst themselves, which was a whole lot better than openly assaulting someone to their face. Damasu gave Tobirama daps before grabbing his bag and leading the crew outwards. "You sure you don't wanna go?"

"No man, I'm too wiped."

Damasu and company just frowned and continued on their way out. Once they were gone Tobirama let out a huge sigh.

"Fuck my life..."

"What's wrong?"

Tobirama turned to see Izuna, who looked pretty as ever, walking out of the bathroom stall.

"Oh you heard that?"

The Senju smiled nervously and ran a hand through his snowy hair.

"Uhhh, yeah."

Izuna went over to the sink to wash his hands. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he noted to himself that he looked a little chubby. He subconsciously pouted at his reflection, his plush lower lip sticking out just enough to make Tobirama bite his own. He wanted to kiss those lips, bite them, and see what the Uchiha could do with them. He shook his head softly, trying desperately to force the impulses from his body, and instead decided to make basic conversation.

"So, I really like your bow."

The Senju took a couple of steps forward as Izuna dried his hands on a paper towel with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you."

The Uchiha blushed and took a couple steps forward as well, leaving the two about an arms length apart.

Tobirama began panicking, although he didn't really understand why. Izuna was just a really pretty boy, right? It's not like he actually had feelings for the kid. He barely even knew him.

"It was a good game, yes?" Izuna tried his best to continue the conversation.

"Yeah, those Kumogakure kids are crazy jacked."

Izuna giggled softly and began stroking his long, dark hair, which he had removed from his ponytail. Tobirama wanted to go over and touch it and tell Izuna how pretty it was, how pretty _he_ was.

But what came out instead was just a little more rational.

"You are... uhmm... errr... y-you wanna go out for ice-cream?"

A sweet smile crossed Izuna's lips.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

**The dark deed you have requested has been fulfilled. Hahaha jk jk yo! I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. I woke up 4 hours before my class today to get this done. And now I'm tired as fuck, but ohh well. It's all thanks to your wonderful reviews that made me want to continue! :D**

_Invisiblepianist: Thank you for being the first reviewer! I really love Izuna being a cheerleader because it works out with Tobirama's athleticism. Yes, Madara is on the shorter side. I felt really bad while writing that part because I started to make him a lot like me. That's why he ended up a piccolo player. (I'm a percussionist, so if I get wind player stuff messed up please let me know!)_

_hanayu: I'm super glad you liked it! I won't be posting everday because busy college life blah blah blah, but be sure to check for an update at least once a week. [:_

_Reflected Deception: I really wanted a HS AU with them too! I sorta came up with a light background for this AU. I posted it on my tumblr and was met with a great response, so I decided to go through with it._

_dudumanb: I'm so happy you liked it! Madara is shy, but more so stubborn. I like him that way though. I think he's just playing hard to get with Hashirama. (;_

And just a few notes for those of you who don't know band terminology and/or band things:

1) **The drumline cadence**~ Basically the cadence is the little song that drumlines play when the band is marching on and off the field.

2) **Madara's flip folder**~ It's like a mini folder/binder that hold all of your stands tunes.

3) **The pit looking "pretty"~** The "pit" or "front ensemble" is a collection of mallet percussionists and accessory percussionists. Because you can't bring marimbas and things into the stands, we just kinda sit there and look pretty.

4) **Hashirama's amusement of Madara's uniform**~ Marching Band and Drum Corps uniforms are pretty funny looking to those who aren't used to seeing them. They are made of thick fabric, have wide, broad shoulders and can be any color depending on the school/unit. When I was writing this, I was imagining my old High School uniform which was black and had a blue and red sequin sash that made us look wicked majestic.


	3. Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Fool For You"

3. Clean

"You better watch out Izuna!"

Tobirama launched a blast of water from the hose directly at the Uchiha's chest.

"What the hell Tobi?!"

Izuna was not the least bit pissed, rather he was incredibly amused by the assault and began pelting Tobirama with soapy sponges. The two were engaged in battle at the parking lot of North Konoha High, fighting the boredom of an unsuccessful car wash. Both the football and cheerleading teams had left after an hour of no business, ditching the two and leaving them behind to their own devices.

"If I win, you're buying the ice-cream tonight!"

Tobirama increased the pressure of the water coming out of the hose, soaking himself as well as Izuna's white shirt. The Uchiha pouted cutely, bending over and reaching into the bucket.

"There's no way you'll win!"

Izuna grabbed the last sponge and ran up to the Senju, slamming his face with the bubbly sponge and causing the two to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay! You win!"

The white-haired teen could not take the combination of inhaling the bubbles as well as Izuna's playful tickles. He sat up, Izuna kneeling beside him, and wiped his face off with his drenched shirt. Tobirama couldn't help but stare when he noticed how exposed the Uchiha was with his soaked white shirt. He unconsciously lifted his hand to fondle the nipple that was sticking out, but caught himself and wiped some bubbles off the boy's face. Izuna smiled in appreciation, unknowing of the original intent of the action.

"I guess I owe _you _ice-cream now" Tobirama grunted, embarrassed at the thought of what could've happened.

"No, no. It's too cold for that today."

Some storm clouds had moved in and the two were dripping wet, an obvious combo for the chills.

"Heh, well maybe we can get coffee?"

* * *

Hashirama was on his way out to get Tobirama when he happened to see his favorite Uchiha hovering over something in the band room.

"Yo, Madara!"

Madara frowned as soon as he recognized that voice.

"Damn Senju" he muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing here so late?" It was almost seven o'clock at night and the sun was beginning to set.

Madara turned and faced Hashirama with a large scowl on his face and a pair of scissors in his hands.

"I'm doing work. Please don't distract me."

Hashirama ignored Madara's command and instead walked over to see what exactly he was up to.

"Wow, this is a big xylophone!"

Without warning Hashirama was slapped in the face by the pissed off Uchiha. Although the gesture seemed to be threatening, the impact was quite gentle.

"This is a marimba you dumbass. I won't tolerate your stupid comments anymore. I hate you and your superiority complex."

Hashirama was very confused. Since when did he have a superiority complex?

"What do you mean by that?"

"You think you're better than me. Just because you're Mr. King of High School you think you can tease me because I'm a band geek. I won't take it anymore."

Madara turned around furiously and began restringing the marimba at breakneck speed, desperate to hide the tears that were welling up in his onyx eyes.

"..."

Hashirama didn't really know what to say. He hadn't really said anything to the Uchiha to make him feel that way, right?

"Madara..."

The dark-haired Uchiha shivered as he felt Hashirama place a warm hand upon his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Madara's heart stopped for a second. Or was it a whole hour? He just stood there in awe wrapped in the warmth of Hashirama's arm.

The annoying Senju was actually apologizing to him.

And he actually wanted to forgive him.

"I'll forgive you," Madara started with a wicked grin on his face, wiping away the few teardrops that slipped out, "but you have to help me with something."

* * *

"What is this?"

Madara and Hashirama looked up from their spot on the floor to find Tobirama and Izuna in the doorway of the band room with almost empty cups of coffee in their hands. They had been in the band room for about an hour now sitting on the floor and buffing the old pairs of marching cymbals. Having four hands made the job faster and, though Madara would never admit this, Hashirama was actually good company. He was all smiley and happy and handled the Uchiha's stubbornness quite well. Either that or the damned Senju could see right through him. Those dangerous chocolate eyes made Madara very nervous. He didn't want Hashirama to see him, to get to know him. The only thing he could do was avoid eye contact and pray that his defenses wouldn't shatter.

"Oh Tobi, I was waiting for you to finish up with your wash when I ran into Madara here."

"You didn't run into me, you interrupted me."

The Uchiha scowled but perked up when Izuna kneeled down next to him and gave him a hug.

"Mada, you should stop being such a bitch to Hashirama. He's helping you out isn't he?"

Madara pouted at his brother, but hugged him back. Hashirama sat and enjoyed the little display. Who would've thought Madara had a soft side? Tobirama stepped forward, also intrigued by the affection, yet slightly jealous that he still hadn't hugged Izuna since last night. The close encounter earlier was amazing, but nothing could compare to actually having the boy in his arms.

"Oh Madara since you're here can you tell me what the chemistry homework was?"

Madara looked up at the white-haired Senju with interest and curiosity in the back of his mind. Was this the guy Izuna wanted to look good for?

"It's to answer the first four questions of chapter 16. The ones about the different orbital shapes."

Despite the cliché of athletes being stupid, Tobirama was exceptionally smart and in all honors classes. He was particularly skilled in the sciences and sometimes helped create lab experiments for the teachers to use.

"Okay thanks. Hash, you almost done?"

Hashirama stopped buffing for a second to look up at Madara who was still avoiding eye contact. 'Why doesn't he want to look at me?' the Senju wondered.

"You can go. It shouldn't take long to finish these. Will you help me Zu?"

Izuna nodded and took the dirty rag from Hashirama to continue the job.

"Are you sure? It's like eight-thirty. Don't you want to sleep?"

Izuna opened his mouth to say something but a sharp glance from his brother silenced him.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Hashirama grabbed his light brown messenger bag off of one of the chair stacks and waved goodbye with a rather solemn look on his face. He got his hopes up when he saw a flash of dark hair come in his general direction, but realized it was just Izuna running up to give Tobirama a hug goodbye. Tobirama took the Uchiha's thin body in his arms, squeezing tight as if his life depended on it, and swung him around.

"I'll see you Monday Izuna" he muttered with an incredibly huge smile on his face.

Izuna smiled and waved, thoughts still lingering on his crush. His hair, his smile, his cologne; everything was so great about Tobirama and Izuna wanted more.

"Madara-" Izuna turned to face his older brother who was watching the slightly depressed Hashirama make his way out of the band room. "-You didn't want him to go, did you?"

* * *

**OMFG I DID IT I FINALLY FUCKING DID IT *CRYS***

**When I was writing this chapter, my wifi turned off right when I clicked "save" and just FUCK!**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :3**

_dudumanb: heehee I loved the ice-cream idea! It just kinda popped into my head last minute, so I added it. It wasn't really a date, but it was them hanging out which is still good._

_hanayu: I'm glad I didn't disappoint you! I would be very upset if I wrote something and you guys didn't like it. ):_

_Guest: Whoever you may be, I hope you enjoy chapter 3._

_Yuaki1707: I have some interesting things in store for the couples... huehuehue..._

_Reflected Deception: Keeping Madara in character is literally the hardest thing ever. I never really cared for fics that were OOC, but the reason HashiMada is the way it is is because of Madara being a lil shit and I really wanted to keep that intact._

_Shadows55: Of course I will continue! It makes me want to work even harder when I glance at my phone and see the emails for reviews. [:_

_whitefang245: I'm glad I can keep you amused._

_Nishiri: So that's where all those views came from?! jk jk, I'm glad you like it! I was right about to post this chapter when I got the email for your review and made sure to add a response here._

Other Notes:

1) **the weather (i.e. the cold wind, the sun setting at 7pm, etc.)**- Basically they started school in early September which is when I started, although the weather is unusually hot for this time of year. Whenever I think of school, I just imagine the nice breeze and light cloud cover and the red and orange leaves of Autumn, which is when this fic is taking place.

2) **Madara's "xylophone"**- Madara was restringing a marimba, a mallet instrument that is, in essence, a large wooden xylophone. That's basically how I describe it to people, although there are some who get horribly offended by that (which I don't understand being a marimba player myself). Madara was just ticked off that he had to restring it (which can be an ordeal) and Hashirama stepping in his territory just really pissed him off.

*Also, be sure to respond to the polls in my bio. I'd really like your feedback. Basically, I had begun thinking of how to develop the plot and the relationships more and I came up with an idea that involves something sexual. I would like to include that in the fic, however I don't want to upset the readers. Only registered members can vote in the poll, but you could submit your response and/or any thoughts to me on my tumblr. The link is also on my bio (use the bluntsuma one).*

*******THAT POLL IS NOW CLOSED! It actually has been closed for a while, I just haven't had the time to announce it.*******


	4. Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Titanic. Or Celine Dion.

"Fool For You"

4. Heart

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

"Oh my god, Tobi are you crying?"

Tobirama wiped his tears on his royal blue sweatshirt as Izuna turned to gawk at him. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen this movie before. It's really... sad." The white-haired teen sniveled a little, slightly embarrassed that Izuna had to see him this emotional.

"It is rather heartbreaking, isn't it?"

Izuna gently leaned over and rested his head on the Senju's broad shoulder. The two had just finished watching _Titanic_ (1997) and were dealing with the emotional aftermath.

"Yeah it is."

Tobirama relaxed back into the couch taking Izuna with him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the boy and hold him close knowing that coming off too strong would only result in breaking their new friendship.

_'But we're just friends. That's all it is.'_

Tobirama let a small sigh of doubt escape from his lips.

"Hey Tobi..."

Izuna turned and looked up at his friend through wide onyx eyes that were framed with the most luscious black lashes.

"... Do you ever think we'll fall in love like Rose and Jack?"

The pretty Uchiha stared until he realized that he had misworded that question and blushed furiously.

"I meant like find love, not like y-you and me falling in love or anything..."

His voice trailed off and he glanced down with an awful pit in his stomach. He definitely ruined any chance he had with such a dumb question. Tobirama was blushing too, replaying the movie through his mind with he and Izuna as Rose and Jack.

Their first meeting.

The drawing scene.

The "sex" scene...

"Well... you know finding love is cool and all, but I'd rather not sink to the bottom of the ocean."

Tobirama played it off cool and laughed nervously, running a hand through his snowy locks. Izuna giggled and returned his head to the teen's shoulder.

_'I wonder why he's so nervous?'_

"Awww, you guys."

The two perked up when they heard Hashirama come down the stairs. He briefly oggled the two, taking in the cuteness. He had been right in thinking that Tobirama's crush was a cheerleader, though it didn't bother him that it was Izuna. Hashirama was just one of those people who didn't care about gender. Who a person was on the inside was what counted.

"Hashirama..." Tobirama grunted embarrassed that he had been interrupted after almost cudding with Izuna. _'I guess this is payback for interrupting with Madara.'_

"You guys should've told me you were watching Titanic. It's one of my favorite movies."

Izuna giggled. "You are so perfect for Madara. He really likes these sort of movies, especially ones with the starving artist type. Sometimes I think he wants to be one."

"Oh?"

Hashirama was intrigued and sat down so conviently between the two lovebirds wanting to here more.

"Yeah, he's just an all-around artsy dude. I know you know him as a band geek, but he really enjoys all forms of art. He's actually a pretty good drawer."

"That's cool" Tobirama grunted, anxious to hurry the conversation the hell up and get more alone time with Izuna. Hashirama looked to his younger brother and got the message.

"Well that's good to know. Thank you, Izuna!"

Hashirama got up to leave, partly smiling to himself about his brother's adorable crush on little Izuna, and also that now he had more intel on Madara.

_'The starving artist type, huh?'_

* * *

"Madara, draw me like one of your French girls."

Madara nearly choked on his banana as he looked up to find Hashirama Senju shirtless and sprawled out on the lunch table.

"Hashirama, what the fuck?"

Madara was trying his best not to die from choking; such a ridiculous sight had caught him off guard and he was actually laughing. Laughing was something he didn't do often. But the movie reference, the position they were in, and even the lighting were just too perfect. Madara wasted no time in getting out his sketchbook, almost dying in the process.

"Wait, you're actually gonna do it?"

"Of course. But you can't move."

The Uchiha pulled out a little nub of charcoal and flipped to a blank page in the back of his sketchbook.

"Do you have enough of that?" Hashirama asked, eyeing the charcoal.

"I'll make it last" Madara replied.

He began with an oblong egg shape for the head and worked his way from the man's shoulders all the way to his waist where he hit the edge of the paper, making the basic outline of the body. Then Madara, who was blushing fiercely at this point, added the finer details of the body, namely Hashirama's nicely sculpted abs.

"Are you blushing, Mr. Artist?" Hashirama asked, playing up more elements of the original scene.

"Shut up."

Finally came the part Madara was dreading: drawing Hashirama's face. He reluctantly looked up through the long black bangs that were partly covering his face and finally met eyes with the Senju. The two just sat there, as if in a trance, with their eyes locked and loaded telling stories no words could ever convey. Everything stopped, but their hearts were beating at the speed of light.

"M-Madara-"

Hashirama was cut off by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of lunch.

"Uhm I have to go, I can't be late for wind symphony."

Madara hastily packed his belongings and dashed away, leaving Hashirama alone and shirtless on the table.

"Hashirama, what are you doing?"

He looked up to see Mito and her long ginger hair flowing towards him.

"Trying to be romantic."

Mito's face became as red as her hair. She stared downward to hide this, though her eyes couldn't help but drift upward towards Hashirama's bare chest. The Senju almost rolled his eyes at the girl's pathetic display.

"But not for you. For someone else."

The Uzumaki followed the path Hashirama's eye were taking to see Madara Uchiha power walking into the arts building._ 'Really, this is who he's been pining over?'_

"Oh? Mind telling me who?" She picked up the forest green flannel shirt that Hashirama had discarded a few feet away from the table he was now sitting on and handed it to her exposed friend. It was a shame, she admitted, for that gorgeous body to be covered up.

"It's nothing Mito. I've gotta go, I have stuff to do." Hashirama picked up his messenger bag and dashed off towards the main building.

"Every fucking time" the redhead gritted through her teeth.

* * *

"Hey."

Izuna walked over to Tobirama who was leaning against a tall brick wall waiting for him.

"Oh, hey."

The white-haired teen pulled the shorter into his arms and into a tight hug.

"You don't know how hard I had to beg to come out tonight."

Tobirama chuckled at the boy's pout and ran his slender fingers through the silken raven hair that Izuna had worn loose.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

Izuna blushed at the gentle touch and pondered its implication. Why was Tobirama being so sweet lately?

"I have something to show you."

He nervously grabbed the Uchiha's petite hand, perhaps a bit too tightly, and led him through the forest. It was almost ten o'clock at night, and there was nothing but darkness surrounding the two.

"Tobi, do you know where you're going?"

The Senju smiled and gave a slight squeeze of his hand as a reply.

"Oh my goodness!"

Izuna's eyes exploded with light as he was brought to a clearing in the forest. The stars twinkled and danced in the sky, casting a bright and beautiful glow upon everything.

"I knew you'd like it."

Tobirama hesitated before wrapping an arm around the shivering Uchiha. Izuna was surprised and let out a little squeal.

"I-I'm sorry..." Izuna's voice trailed off and he averted his dark onyx eyes.

"Uhm, Izuna-"

Tobirama turned and wrapped the other arm around the Uchiha, pulling him against his chest. He may have denied it at first, but now it was clear as day; he had feelings for Izuna. Feelings that went beyond his attractive appearance and penetrated into the boy's inner beauty.

"-I like you."

Izuna's eyes widened as he slowly looked up at the Senju. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he had developed feelings for Tobirama. He had always been afraid to much much for fear of ruining their friendship. But now...

"Hm. Well, I like you too."

The short Uchiha cupped Tobiama's chin and pulled him down into the softest kiss imaginable.

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on_

* * *

**This is literally the cheesiest shit I've ever written. But I love it so much! NO HATE HOMIE!**

**Thank you so so much for being patient in waiting for this chapter. I can't help but be swamped all the time being a full time college student with extra-curriculars and such. But I'm glad I got so many reviews in the meantime! It makes me so happy to see people come back for more.**

_hanayu: School is pretty much hell for anybody. Don't believe anyone who tells you otherwise._

_Yukai1707: I've been thinking about having bro on bro (that sounds so wrong), but I also want to strain their friendships a little to be honest (I'm a lil shit, I know)._

_sauri555: Thank you, I think Madara is starting to trust dear Hashi a little more now, don't you?_

_invisiblepianist: Buffing cymbals is such a bitch, you don't even know. And their relationships (especially TobiIzu) are pretty sweet... for now. [:_

_guest: :D WHOOOO!_

_Nishiri: Yeah, they are rather short aren't they? I can't realy help it, I'm kinda pulling stuff outta my ass here. And I did want this fic to be sorta drabbley, so I make the chapters short, sweet and to the point. And don't worry, there will be smut *gasps violently*_

_SenjuMiria: Heehee I'm super glad you like it! I'm pretty sure a good portion of my readers are the people who found this on Tumblr. You pretty much have a good grasp of what's going on so far. And don't worry about the grammar; honestly your English is way better than my Spanish. [:_

_Madaraftw: So any people have found this on Tumblr and it makes me want to cry because people are actually interested in reading more._

_Name Goes Here: I'm so sorry, baby, here's another chapter! Heehee I'm glad you like the characters. I made them a little OOC for flexibility reasons because I'm literally just winging this story. And I really don't like Mito too. She may or may not play wicked witch in this fic, I still haven't decided._

_Noleewut: You, my most recent reviewer! I got your review whilst working on this chapter so congratulations, you win...uhm... a chapter?! Haha I'm glad you like it, I love these pairings too, but I could never find a fic I liked for them. And percussion power to you my friend! May the mallets be with us (marching band season just started and I've broken like 3)._

**And if you couldn't tell, I love the movie _Titanic. _The lyrics are from the song at the end, "My Heart Will Go On" written by James Horner and Will Jennings, and performed by Celine Dion. I have the piano sheet music for the song, I just don't have a piano to practice on. D:**

**~~~Guys guys guys I'M SORRY I haven't been able to work on more recently. I've been swamped with work and stuff. But I started chapter 5. And I think I'll try to make it extra long to hold you guys over until I have time for the next one. Again, gomen. ): ~~~**


	5. Want

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Fool For You"

Chapter 5: Want

He didn't mean to find it lying there out in the open. It wasn't like he was looking for it. But when Izuna found a sketch of a shirtless Hashirama halfway tucked under Madara's pillow he couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Izuna, what are you-"

Madara stood frozen in the doorway the second he noticed his brother holding the drawing.

"This is so cute, Mada! You like Hashirama, I know you do."

"No, I don't."

The elder brother stormed into his room and snatched away the drawing.

"What?" he added as he saw a frown on Izuna's face.

"You were up all night again weren't you?"

Madara sighed, his faint blush fading away and inviting attention to the bags under his eyes.

"Maybe I was. It's none of your business anyway."

"Nii-san, is it really worth it? Do you have to drive yourself crazy?"

Madara pouted and plopped himself on his bed next to his concerned otouto.

"I have no choice Izuna. If I want to do well-"

"I understand you want to do well but staying up for forty-eight hours on end twice a week just to pull straight A's is not good for you."

Madara wanted to retort, but knew damn well that he would be met with ill response. He knew what he was doing wasn't good, and potentially dangerous, but he didn't plan on stopping soon.

"I think you should chillax on the studying for now and find something else to do. Maybe you should ask Hashirama on a date!"

The elder sighed but perked up at the thought of spending time with the damned Senju.

"I'll try, Izuna. It's all I can do for now." He wanted to punch himself for outright lying to his brother. But there are some things he could control, and some he just couldn't...

Izuna smiled weakly and cuddled up to his conflicted older brother. "It's all I can expect from you. Now get your shit together, we have a game to go to!"

* * *

"Hashirama!"

The Senju turned from his painfully awkward conversation with Mito to see Madara walking towards him decked out in his marching band uniform.

"I'm assuming the game is over?"

Madara smiled, unaware of the hidden meaning Hashirama slid into the question, and twiddled his piccolo between his fingers.

"Yeah, Tobirama nailed the winning touchdown _again,_ and we pulled off a decent halftime show. So all in all, it was a good game."

Hashirama couldn't stop staring at the smiling Uchiha before him. He was so perky and talkative and the Senju felt stupid happy in his prescence.

"That's great," Mito added, trying to show the two she was still here.

"Yeah, sure is." Hashirama continued to gawk at Madara who only smiled and played nervously with his messy black spikes.

"Well I'll see you later, Hashi." Mito wrapped her arms tightly around her friend, enjoying the feel of Hashirama against her.

"Yeah Mito, I'll see you Monday."

She smiled and waved politely to Madara before turning around and letting a few tears spill down her cheeks.

_'Will he ever notice me?' _

"Well you sure are perky."

Once Mito was out of sight, Hashirama changed his tone towards Madara, sliding a dash of sexy into his voice. It was stupid, and he knew it, but there could be no such thing as subtlety around Madara.

"Yeah, just post-game adrenaline I guess."

Hashirama smiled, but noted how odd Madara was acting. Yes he loved the football games very much, that much was obvious. But Madara seemed more than just excited, more like anxious.

"So, did you finish that drawing?"

The Uchiha uncharacteristicaly gasped loudly and clapped his hand over his mouth.

"I did, I did! I'm just an idiot and I left it under my pillow."

Hashirama blushed.

_'Under his pillow...'_

"Yo, Mada!"

The two were saved from an awkward moment when Izuna showed up toteing Tobirama on his arm.

"Zuuuu! And Tobirama. What are you two doing?" Madara stared at them holding hands and just being obnoxiously cute. Did he really want that with Hashirama?

"We were just gonna hang out for a while longer, and then walk home. Could you let Dad know I'll be home soon?"

Madara nodded and pulled his baby brother into a small hug. "Be careful with this one," he whispered, "these Senjus are crafty lil fuckers."

Izuna giggled and winked before taking Tobirama by the hand and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Why do you suppose they're going in the woods?" Madara, though intelligent he was, was never really tuned in to the private affairs of the students. Therefore the various high school clichés were not in his vocabulary.

Hashirama chuckled at his question. "You really don't know what people do back there?"

Madara pouted, not amused by the Senju's sarcasm. "No I don't. Is that where the popular kids go to party? Please tell me they aren't going to do drugs."

Hashirama laughed rather loud at that response, but calmed down immediately at Madara's worried features. He took a step forward and brushed a little piece of hair out of the teen's face.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Madara stood frozen, though the spot that Hashirama had touched was burning hotter than a bunsen burner.

"I uhmm, uhhh..."

Madara was slowly beginning to panic. Whatever the Senju meant, it couldn't be good could it? Then why did he want it so badly? Something in his gut told him 'Noooo don't do it', but his rapidly racing heart was bringing him closer and closer to Hashirama, eyes closing and lips barely brushing until-

"I have to go now."

Hashirama felt the words ghosted on his lips before Madara pulled away, taking his warmth with him, and leaving Hashirama the frozen one.

* * *

"Ohhh Tobi..."

Izuna let the faintest moans and gasps escape his lips as Tobirama sucked lightly at his neck. Their "relationship", which wasn't official because Tobirama wanted to keep everything on the downlow, had progressed so fast. Izuna was worried that they wouldn't last and that this would only be another "thing" to add to his list. He'd had relationships with other boys before, but something was different about Tobirama. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't be wary.

"Zu, you okay?"

The Uchiha hadn't even noticed when the other stopped kissing him. He was too wrapped up in thought.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that it was a nice night. Not too hot and not too cold. Just right."

Tobirama lightly pet the boy's cheek as he undid his loose ponytail, a devilish grin complementing his ruby eyes.

"Well then, Goldilocks, come to papa bear."

Izuna's giggles were silenced with a deep, heated kiss. The two continued to knead lips and caress each other through the fabric of their clothing only to pause for quick breaths.

"What was that?" Izuna whispered after he heard the ruffling of leaves.

"It was probably just a squirrel or something."

Tobirama gently slipped his tongue into Izuna's mouth as he brought the two down on the cold earth of the forest. His heart was racing at the speed of light- no forget it, his heart was a tachyon- as he nervously slid his hand by the elastic band of Izuna's sweatpants. The boy on top of him let out a girlish moan.

"I heard it." Tobirama sat up, disrupting their moment and upsetting the Uchiha on top of him. "I think someone's watching us."

"Then we should leave." Izuna pouted, upset yet almost grateful they had to stop. Making out was great, but it seemed like they were about to go beyond that. He didn't know if they were ready for that.

He didn't know if he was ready for that.

* * *

"Good morning, Tobirama."

Hashirama greeted his brother with an all-knowing smile.

"Tch, don't look at me like that."

Tobirama grumpily ruffled his puffy white bed head and poured himself a bowl of corn flakes.

"You know with that attitude you might be a better match for Madara."

"Hmph. Maybe. But don't think that means you can have Izuna."

His thin lips settled into a smirk and he sat across from Hashirama, who was working hard on a crossword puzzle at the kitchen table.

"Not to be nozy or anything, but what were you two doing after the football game? Madara got worried when he saw you head towards the woods."

The younger nearly choked on his cereal at the thought of explaining something like that to his brother.

"We were just, you know, hanging out."

"Yeah, but don't you think Izuna's a little young to be having sex?"

This time Tobirama did choke on the little flakes.

"We are not... we didn't do that." He cleared his throat with a swig of orange juice. "But to be honest, we almost did. Well, we almost did something until we heard someone rustling the leaves."

Hashirama sipped his coffee, as his brother continued.

"But I dunno, I think it was for the better. Izuna seemed to be kinda distracted. And I..."

He pushed the cereal around in his bowl, keeping his head down.

"I don't get it Hashi. I never wanted to like boys. Why did this happen to me?"

Hashirama looked up from the crossword puzzle to see a single tear fall from his brother's face. It wasn't like Tobirama to show much emotion, let alone actually cry in front of someone.

"Tobi..."

Hashirama walked over to the other side of the table and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"What am I gonna do, Hashirama? What if everyone at school finds out? What if I lose my friends? What if Dad finds out? He'd kill me for sure."

The younger sobbed mercilessly into his hands while his brother gently rubbed his back.

"Tobi I know this may suck now, but no matter cliché it sounds it will get better."

"How can I believe that? I'm sure you heard about the kid in Suna who got killed by his teammates."

"Tobi that was a tragedy that would never happen here in Konoha. We have laws against that stuff."

"Yeah and we also have laws against gay marriage."

Hashirama was silent. For once, he could not prove his brother wrong. The fact of the matter is that no longer how many open minded people there are, there is always almost the same amount of people on the opposing side. In this way, Democracy was almost impossible.

"Well, you know how those rap songs go. Fuck da police! Actin' like dey know me! Yeah, something like that."

Hashirama sighed and was dissapointed until he heard laughter erupt from his younger brother.

"Wait, did I actually make you feel better?"

Tobirama wiped the last of the tears off his face before he smiled softly.

"I guess so."

Hashirama grinned and ruffled his brother's spikey hair.

"Well I'm glad. I think the best thing you can do right now is just give it some time. You don't need a label right now. And this is gonna be a little rough, but try to talk to Izuna. He's been through this already. Not to mention he's your sweet little boyfriend who would do anything for you."

"Sweet litlle boyfriend huh?" Memories of his relationship with Izuna began to flash through his head, from cuddling on the couch to kissing under the stars. Though he was afraid of giving it a label, he was willing to admit that they were indeed more than friends. "I guess he is."

Tobirama went into the living room and returned with the telephone.

"Oh, and Hashi? Please never 'fuck da police' ever again."

* * *

**Thank you guys for being super patient in waiting for this update. Seriously may Kishi bless your souls.**

**And mine. Because I'm going to hell for writing this chapter.**

**Correction, I'm going to hell for writing this chapter instead of writing up my lab report.**

**Anyways, I was gonna give you this chapter in it's rough form. Meaning that there wasn't any official line breaks or italics or bold print. Because I typed this on my phone. Yes, I actually did that. But then I went on the computer and took time out of my homework to fix it up. Because that's how much I care.**

_Name Goes Here: I do love cheesy romance. Which is weird, because I'm not the type to be romanced. And basically, if you couldn't tell by this, Tobi and Izu's relationship will get complicated. And so will Hashi and Mada's. And I'm thinking of making Mito a part of it._

_Guest #2: Yeah, Tobirama crying is just heartbreaking to imagine. I imagine him to be like me and hold everything inside for as long as possible until he can break down in complete silence so no one can know. Hashirama is just kinda an airhead right now, he's so used to getting what he wants that it confuses him to actually be challenged by Madara. That's probably why he wants him so bad._

_Nishiri: Yes, the smut cometh. I gave everyone just a little taste in this chapter. I wonder which couple will be the first to make a move... heeheehee. And in regards to Hashi being Rose, I see similarities between the two. Rose was brought up with her rich ass snobby ass family who thought they were better than everyone, kinda like the way Butsuma raised him and the other Senju nigglets. Though, just like Rose, he could see past the bullshit and actually fall for someone despite not being in the same class, or in this case clan._

_Shadows55: Yes, Madara is just a prickly lil cactus isn't he. I wanted the two couples to have different dynamics so everyone wouldn't get bored with the same old high school boringness._

_MadaSasu: I believe you are a new reviewer, so welcome! I hope this chapter was long enough to satisfy you and everyone else._

**I hope to be able to update in a week or so. So until then, or maybe later, goodbye and thank you for reading and reviewing! [:**


	6. Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Fool For You"

6. Need

"Why does it cost more this time?"

"Operating my sevices is very risky and expensive. I'm sure you understand."

"Tch. Whatever. As long as it does the job."

"Of course. I'll have it for you later."

"Hey, Mada!"

Madara quickly bypassed the roadblock more commonly known as Hashirama and fast walked his way into the arts building, accidently bumping Izuna in the process.

"Geez! Why are you in such a rush?"

Madara made some sort of grimace as he dashed by.

"Izuna..."

A less-familiar though still welcoming Senju beckoned him over.

"Izuna have you noticed anything weird about Madara lately?"

The younger giggled. "Madara has always been weird. I don't think there is a normal person in my family."

"No, I mean he seems to have been acting odd lately. One moment he's happy and almost kisses me. Then the next he acts like I don't exist and almost plows me down in the hall. I know I come off strong, but I can't be turning him off that badly, can I?"

Izuna put his finger to his nose and stared at the sky in thought. "I doubt it. Honestly you are the perfect compliment to my brother. He's stubborn, and you're relentless."

The two started walking together towards the main builing.

"Don't take Mada's grumpiness too personally. He was up all night styding for his music theory test. I keep telling him to stop staying up like that but he's like borderline addicted."

It seemed weird for someone to have such an addiction, but hell Hashirama was no psychotherapist.

"Well that's a shame. I'm just really worried about him."

Izuna smiled, his initial hypothesis confirmed; Hashirama seemed to genuinely care about Madara.

"I am too, but he won't listen to me. I think he needs some excitement or something. Like maybe we can get him a puppy, or take him on vacation. I've even thought about taking up an instrument just so he doesn't have to play alone when we're home."

The elder Senju stopped in his tracks, smile stretching across his face.

"Oh no. Another one of your ideas?"

Hashirama nodded, mind elsewhere cooking up a surprise for Madara.

"Hmph. Well I wish you luck. I gotta go. A 'talk' awaits."

Izuna nodded his head in the direction of the spot where Tobirama was waiting for him.

"Ohhh, good luck with that."

~INSERT LINE BREAK HERE~

Hashirama smiled when his albino brother stepped in the car.

"Heard you and Izuna had a talk today. How'd it go?"

Tobirama avoided eye contact, but seemed willing to discuss.

"It was painful, and slightly awkward, but at least it was done."

The elder brother noticed the raw skin at the corners of Tobirama's eyes and the black smears of Izuna's makeup on his face and neck. The talk was probably more emotional than he let on, but at least he was back to his old tough guy self.

"So did you guys break up?" Hashirama asked tentatively.

"We were never together." Tobirama let out a long sigh before he continued. "We decided to tone it down rather than break it off. You know, keep kissing and things to a minimum and actually get to know each other."

"Cough cough Madara," he added, glaring at his brother with ruby red eyes.

Hashirama was almost speechless. "Well you know Tobi, I'm actually trying to get to know him."

After pulling into their driveway, Hashirama reached into the backseat and whipped out a grey plastic recoder.

The younger stepped out of the car laughing at the ludicrous gesture.

"Correction, you're trying to get in his pants."

~INSERT LINE BREAK HERE~

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Madara frowned as Hashirama walked into the band room with his recoder in hand and a big smile on his face. He had been informed of a potential student seeking tutoring in recorder by the band director. Had he known it was going to be the Senju, he would've moved mountains to further the space in between them.

Because he was too afraid to move the mountains already in the path.

"Good evening, Madara sensei."

Hashirama, being the gentleman he was pulled out a chair for Madara who completely ignored him and sat in the one next to him.

"Don't call me that" he muttered, pulling a black recoder from his bag, "what're you even doing here?"

Hashirama smirked as he dangerously inched closer and closer to the teen's face, letting his lips gently brush Madara's like they did the other night.

"I think we both know the answer to that question."

He pulled away very slowly and sat beside Madara, who was only partially succeeding in hiding his flustered expression. "Now teach me, sensei."

But how could he go on like nothing happened? Why was the Senju torturing him like this?

"Hmm. You play rough."

Rather than retaliate and take the plunge, which was what the Senju wanted, Madara calmed down. He handed Hashirama a thin book with some childish multicolored dragons on it titled Songs For Kids.

"This is going to be your guide. It pretty much has everything you need to teach yourself, though I will do my best to assist you. It will explain how to read music, and will also cover basic fingering and tonguing techniques."

Now Hashirama wasn't a complete pervert, but couldn't help but laugh at that. "Fingering and tonguing huh?" He grinned wildy at the Uchiha. "Damn, Madara I thought you and I were playing hard to get."

Madara did not want to find humor in the situation but smiled nontheless. It was rather sexual sounding after all.

"The only thing you should be playing hard is the recorder."

After an hour of explaining how to read treble clef and drilling the concept of fingering, Hashirama was able to master "Mary Had A Little Lamb".

"Madara you are so fabulous. Thank you."

He reached out his arms and pulled Madara into a hug. The smaller male resisted at first but easily melted into the embrace. Hashirama was like a teddy bear, so soft and warm and comfortable...

"You're welcome."

He broke from the embrace and looked into the eyes he was once so afraid of meeting with.

"Hey, Uchiha. You ready for this? I have places to be."

The two turned to see Damasu Sarutobi impatiently leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Madara took out his wallet and walked over to the Sarutobi while they did some sort of... exchange? Hashirama was confused and slightly irked that his time with Madara was getting interrupted, especially because Madara seemed to have expected it.

"Madara-" Hashirama began when the Uchiha came back and violently shoved his wallet into his backpack.

"-It's none of your business Hashi." His initial frown turned into a scowl when the Senju smirked.

"Hashi? I didn't expect you to like petnames, Mada."

Madara rolled his eyes and glanced down at the ground trying not to get the other's hopes up.

"Tch, you are so infuriating." Though he tried to be menacing, it didn't work and he let a smile slip. Hashirama just smiled back.

"I'm going to get to you soon, Madara. Just you wait."

~INSERT LINE BREAK HERE~

It's done! It's finally done. I wrote it on my phone so it's really rough and sloppy but mich apologies. I just really wanted to get it up.

I won't be responding to reviews for this chapter (again I am so sorry) but next chapter I will definitely try to do so.

So sorry for the wait, my life is a mess and I'm trying to fix it so my attention to things has been wavering

It's short but I hope you enjoy. The plot is thickening now and there is much drama to unfold


End file.
